Touhou: Fantastic Lunatic Renegade
by ThatGuyWhoWritesFanfics
Summary: A prisoner of the Lunar Capital escapes, and a boy that Eirin claims is her son shows up in Eientei. Genso Kyo is collecting the Imperial Regalia so he can invade the moon, and all the while a devious doll replica of a certain blissful boy seeks revenge. So much action at every corner! The sequel to Exotic Illusionary Entity is finally here! [Rated T for language and other themes]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of The Wicked**

**Three weeks after the events of Exotic Illusionary Entity...**

_**Alice's House**_

Alice Margatroid had not attended the celebration three weeks ago. Her guilt from what she did to Julius prevented her from going. And she suspected Marisa would be mad at her...

She sighed and sipped her tea. She hadn't been in the mood to work on her dolls. This was becoming a problem for the dolls themselves, because she hadn't been willing to _fix them_ either.

Shanghai's bow had fallen off a week ago, but Alice still hadn't gotten around to sewing a new one on her yet. She also hadn't been getting much sleep. As much as she wanted to apologize to Julius and Marisa, she was afraid to. Afraid that they wouldn't forgive her.

No, she was lying to herself. She knew the real reason she didn't want to find them is because she didn't want to see them together. She didn't want her heart to be broken. But then again...

_Don't I want Marisa to be happy?_ It was a difficult thought. Of course she wanted Marisa to be happy, but happy with _her,_ or happy with everyone? Maybe she just wanted Marisa to-

The door to Alice's house opens. Alice looks to the door, but doesn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She calls out.

There is no answer.

"Who's there?" She calls again.

This time, she gets a response.

"I am... still here..."

Alice trembled when she saw the small toy crawling to her. It was the doll version of Julius that she had made. It was missing the left half of its face and its left arm, and its legs were gone entirely. The dark magic she and Patchouli had put into it was spilling out from its wounds.

"No," Alice said, "No, impossible... you can't be alive after all that!"

The doll made a raspy laughing noise. "And yet... I remain..."

The dark magic spilling out of it starting shapeshifting into the form of... threads? the threads tangled themselves around Alice, tied her up and bound her mouth shut so that her screaming couldn't be heard.

With Alice's arms and legs tied, there wasn't much she could do. The Julius doll looked around the room at all the extravagant dolls on the shelves.

"What can we use... what can we use..." The dark threads started tearing the dolls apart. Alice cried, forced to watch her life's work being ruined.

_**Eientei**_

"So, let me get this straight," Eirin said. "You can't sleep? At all?"

"That's right," Julius said.

Marisa had been growing concerned with Julius's insomnia problem, and she constantly insisted that she take him to Eientei to see Eirin. Eventually, Julius gave in, and the two finally went to see Gensokyo's best doctor.

"So, anything you can do, Doc?"

"Probably. Give me a few days and I'll have something to help you."

"Sure thing. Marisa, let's get out of here."

Julius held Marisa's hand, and the two left Eientei together.

Eirin sighs and pulls a photograph out of her pocket. The photograph depicts her sitting in a chair, with a child resembling her sleeping in her lap...

Tears stream out of her eyes. "Eion..."

_**Somewhere in Gensokyo**_

Genso was hovering around the place where the Kyosion Citadel once stood.

"Still no sign of that spear," Genso said.

"Salvaging spare parts?" Yukari appeared out of a gap and watched him fly around aimlessly.

"If you _must _know, I've been curious... what the hell happened to that spear?"

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering that myself..."

"Don't give me that look, Yukari. I wouldn't be looking for it if I already had it... and no, this isn't an illusion."

"Well, have fun looking." Yukari disappeared into her gap.

"That spear was very impressive. If I had that... wait, what is that?"

Genso flies down to see pieces of gold and glass. "Uzami... I'm sorry about what happened to you... hmmm? There's something in your frame..." Genso pulls a strange octagonal disc out of the frame of the Dragon Mirror, something that was hidden inside it.

Genso smirks. He is very happy now. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ This is Yata no Kagami! Two treasures down, and one to go!" Genso looked up to the sky. "Once I get that final treasure, I'm coming for you, Tsukuyomi! The moon will be mine!"

_**Lunar Capital Defense Corps**_

The Watatsuki sisters sat on a couch in the heart of the Lunar Defense Corps. In front of them sat a lunar rabbit wearing military fatigues and a veteran's cap, and next to him stood a young lunarian with orange rabbit ears and red hair. The boy was looking very nervous.

"At ease, private," Hara said.

"Admiral Crehm," Yorihime said, "You know you have no _real_ military authority over the boy, right? You lost that privilege when you retired."

"I ain't retired," Hara replied, "Just... taking a long leave. Besides, he's _my_ assistant, _my_ employee, _my soldier._ I can give him any rank I want. Execept anything above major, of course. I don't think he's ready for the responsibilities that come with that."

"R-Right..." Nivens said. "I'm... very clumsy at times... b-but I know how to shoot!"

"Anyone can learn to shoot a gun, sonny. It's how to _aim_ that ya gotta know."

Toyohime pounded the coffee table between everyone, causing Nivens to shiver in fear. "Can we get back on topic? Thank you. Now, Admiral Crehm, as the prison warden, you know your duty is to keep all the criminals locked in. So why did one _escape?_"

"Well, I suppose it's a possibility that I forgot to lock the door-" Hara stopped talking when a folded-up fan was pointed as his neck.

"Don't play games with us, Admiral," Toyohime said. "You abandoned your duties. If your prisoner got out of her cell, then you were to apprehend her, but you did _nothing._ So would you like to tell us what you did while that prisoner left the front gate?"

"I guess I was eating my sandwich while watching her open the gates-" Now Hara also had a sword pointed at his neck.

"And there's another thing," Yorihime said. "You not only let the prisoner leave her cell, but _opened the gates_ for her to leave. You _let a prisoner just leave! _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you court-martialed and beheaded where you stand-"

"I've got three reasons: one, cause I'm sitting, not standing. Two, cause you've got no more militative authority over me than I do over myself. And three-"

"_ENOUGH!" _Nivens suddenly shouted at everyone. "I forgot to lock the cell, okay! It's my fault! And if this prisoner was as dangerous as the boss says, then why fight back?! What good is the quality of our prison if we can't guarantee the safety of our guards?!"

Everyone was shocked, even Hara Crehm. _Sounds like something he would do,_ he thought to himself, _but I _never_ let him near A Wing. So why did he... ah, I see. He's lying._

Yorihime now pointed her sword at Nivens' neck, who shivered in fear. "So," Yorihime said, "_You_ left the cell unlocked?"

Nivens nodded slowly.

"You realize we now have a dangerous, untrackable criminal running rampant across the capital? If you weren't having... 'relations' with our pet, I'd kill you where you stand. However... I believe a more severe punishment is in order here."

"More severe than death?"

"When you have no lifespan, _anything_ can be more severe than death. Such as, hmm... _you_ will be the one to bring our missing criminal back."

"What?!" Nivens panicked. "What if I die?!"

"Oh my," Yorihime said sarcastically, "I hadn't thought of that! You want me to say a few words for you in advance? 'He was a good man. He didn't know which end of the barrel was the trigger. He was a disgrace to the Lunar Capital. He fucked our beloved pet.'"

Nivens was getting really angry with Yorihime now. She never liked the fact that he and Rei'sen were dating. He pulled Hara's pistol out of its holster and aimed at Yorihime's head. The red dot of the gun's sight glowed between her eyes, and his own glowing red eyes proved how serious he was.

"If you don't shut the _fuck_ up in five more seconds..."

Nobody moved. Nobody even dared to breathe. Even Hara, who had made Nivens his personal assistant seven years ago, was at a loss for words, even witty, sarcastic ones.

But Nivens knew he couldn't stay mad for long. _But as long as they assume this isn't an empty threat..._ he dropped the pistol. Everyone slowly began to calm down now. "You want me to get Prisoner 00004 back?" Nivens said. "Fine then. I'll prove I can be a good soldier. I'll do it."

"Absolutely not!" Hara shouted. However, Yorihime was smiling quite deviously. Toyohime could only look at Nivens with concern.

"Well then," Yorihime announced, "It's decided, then. You, Nivens, will hunt down our missing prisoner. If you can do this, you'll get your Lunar Defense Corps wings."

_**Rei'sen's Bedroom [A few hours later]**_

"And that's what's going to happen..." Nivens wasn't happy having to tell this to Rei'sen. The tears in her eyes showed worry for him. She hugged him tight.

"Nivens," she said, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Even if I wasn't promised a spot in the Lunar Defense, I'd still have to do it. It's my fault the prisoner got out. I got lost in the prison and opened up the wrong cell, and just like that... now I have to find that prisoner..."

Nivens held Rei'sen close to his body as he stroked her hair, while Rei'sen cried into his chest. She was so afraid of losing him. The two rabbits had been dating for years, and those years had been the best ones in her life. She could no longer imagine life without Nivens.

"Well," Rei'sen said, "You're not doing it alone. You'll be getting some help."

"I know," Nivens responded. "The red-white down on Earth is coming here to help. I promise I'll be okay, Rei'sen. The miko will protect me."

Rei'sen began to calm down. "Yeah... I suppose you're right."

"Everything will be fine. I'll come back to you. I love you. I'll always come back to you."

Rei'sen blushed. "I... I love you too..." _I love you._ She always had trouble saying those words.

"Now," Nivens said, "Let's enjoy our time together~" And Nivens pulled a sheet over them and pressed his lips against her neck.

_**Eientei**_

"So," Reimu said. "This better be good."

"I received a note from the Lunar Capital," Eirin said. "There's an escaped criminal on the loose. The criminal may try to get to Gensokyo, so the Watatsukis have asked you go to the moon to stop her. I also want Reisen to accompany you."

"Oh," Reisen said. "That's why I'm here."

"And that's not all..." Eirin's tone of voice suddenly became depressing. "Reisen... you remember that boy that you fought a few days ago?"

Reisen nodded. "I'm still not convinced he's a boy though..."

Tears streamed in Eirin's eyes. "I know he's a boy. He's my own flesh and blood... that boy's name is Eion... and he is my son..."

"So," Reimu said. "How'd you lose him?"

"It was a long time ago," Eirin said. "One day, he just wandered off. One minute I was holding his small, soft hand, the next..." Eirin sighed. "The main objective is to find the prisoner, whose name is Manoa Laplace. And, if you can, please... find my son... something's wrong with him, he didn't recognize me at all..."

"We'll do our best!" Reisen said.

"Whatever," Reimu responded.

Eirin smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Thank you, both of you. I know you'll find them. Manoa and Eion, I mean. Start preparing. You'll leave in the morning."

_**That vile doll is still alive! And Eirin has a son? Why does Genso want to conquer the moon? And what could the prisoner be planning to do now that she is free? Find out next chapter!**_

* * *

_**Lunar Capital**_

A strange woman with rabbit ears was standing on top of a building that was so tall that it provided a view of the entire Lunar Capital. She gave a wicked smile. "So, the Watatsukis are after me? I'd like to see them try to stop me~" The woman turned invisible and jumped off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mondstaub**

_**Lunar Capital [Lunar Seas, the next morning]**_

Nivens was now wearing a Lunar Defense Corp uniform, an outfit similar to Reisen's, except in this case he wore a pair of pants that matched the color of his business suit instead of a purple skirt. There were very few male fighters in the Lunar Defense Corps; he was hoping to be one of those honored few. Just wearing the uniform was making him feel closer to his goal.

A few hours ago, he had been instructed by Hara Crehm to go to the moon's seashore and wait for the support group to arrive (of course, two people isn't quite considered a support group, but Nivens wasn't going to object to the admiral's use of military words). Now he was passing the time by skipping stones across the seemingly infinite stretch of water and simultaneously trying to shoot the stones he was tossing.

It was good practice for the aspiring soldier; Nivens is a natural with a pistol, but he had never even touched a rifle before, let alone aim and fire one. He was having trouble getting used to using both hands to operate the gun with. _This must be why the boss always carries a pistol, _He thought to himself._ A little less accurate, but lightweight and handy in emergencies._

Nivens was beginning to believe that the support would be a no-show and that he'd actually have to go after Prisoner 00004 alone. That would be a suicide mission for him. He shivered at the thought of this and quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. _Help will come. I'm sure of it._

And sure enough, it did. Just a few moments later, a purple hole with eyes inside it opened up a few meters away from him. Three women stepped out of it: One had blonde hair and wore a violet dress; another with black hair and wearing some type of red shrine maiden clothes; and a third with rabbit ears and purple hair and wore a Lunar Defense Corps uniform.

"So," Reimu said, "We were supposed to meet up with someone?"

"Over here!" Nivens waved to them and then approached the three women. He bowed to them. "Greeting, I am Nivens McTwisp, but you can just call me Nivens. I'm the one who-"

"Caused this mess?" Reimu stared blankly at him.

Nivens gulped. "W-Well, yes... I can be a bit clumsy at times... b-but I digress. Where was I... oh, now I remember! I'm the one who has been waiting so patiently for you to arrive! A certain... uh, someone... accidentally allowed a prisoner to escape, but now that you're here, we can definitely catch that criminal in no time!"

"Yes yes, nice to meet you, Mr. McTwisp," Yukari said.

"Just McTwisp is fine if you're going to address me by-"

"I'm not planning to stay here for long, so allow me to speed up the introductions. To my left is Reimu Hakurei, the 'Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise,' Gensokyo's go-to girl when things go amiss."

Reimu only stood in place, clearly she was not planning to say hello or shake Nivens' hand, or perform any type of polite introduction.

"And to my right," Yukari said, "Is Reisen Udongein Inaba, the 'Red Eyes of Madness.' Originally the pet of the Watatsuki sisters', she now resides in the House of Eternity - better known as Eientei - in Gensokyo, living as an assistant to Eirin Yagokoro's experiments and a pet to Kaguya, as well as performing chores at her home."

Nivens offered to shake Reisen's hand, to which she smiled and did. "Nice to meet you," Reisen said. "How have things been up here?"

"Fine, just fine," Nivens replied. "Aside from how badly I've screwed up..."

"Don't sweat it," Reisen said. "People make mistakes."

Yukari cleared her throat and got everybody's attention again. "And you," she said to Nivens, "Are Nivens McTwisp, the 'Overambitious Oaf.'"

"Hey!" Nivens shouted. "Why does Reisen get a cool name like 'Red Eyes of Madness' and I'm the 'Overambitious Oaf?!'"

Yukari smacked his head with her folded-up fan. "That's not important," she said. "Now that you three have been properly introduced, I'll take my leave."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Nivens asked.

"I can't stay here for more than a few minutes," Yukari said. "If I'm here for too long, my presence will be detected by the Watatsukis, and then the whole Lunar Defense Corps will be here with Toyohime just like that" - she snapped her finger as she said "that" - "and then we'll have a rather... _interesting_ interrogation. All I can tell you for now is that I'm Yukari, someone you do _not_ want to mess with. I will see you all later." Yukari walked into her gap, which closed after she entered it.

"Well then," Nivens said, "Nice to meet you both. I suppose we don't have to start looking for our target immediately. Perhaps we should find a base of operations to settle ourselves in. Somewhere that we can regroup in if we need to all meet up. But of course it can't be the LDC's HQ. Or the Lunar Prison."

Reisen's ear twitched. "You know," she said, "I think I know a place where we can stay..."

_**Lunar Capital**_ _**[Main Metropolis, 30 minutes later]**_

"Hey, uh... I'm not sure if this place of all places is such a good idea..." Nivens was acting rather skeptical about Reisen's choice of a home base, even though her choice didn't look suspicious or strange in the least bit.

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked. "If anything, this is the perfect choice: quiet, inconspicuous, innocuous, and a common house like this is less likely to have visitors who might discover us."

"Well, yeah," Nivens said. "But... there's something here... that nobody really likes-"

Reisen scowled at Nivens. "When you say some_thing,_ do you really mean some_one_, as in the person that lives here?"

Nivens panicked. "We can't pick _this_ place! This is where Mooneye lives!"

"Mooneye?" Reimu asked. "Reisen, who is he talking about?"

Reisen was only getting angrier at Nivens. "And now they've come up with an offensive nickname for him too? What is _wrong_ with you Lunarians?! You know it's not _his_ fault that he's so... so... _unique_ from the rest of us-"

Nivens pointed his rifle at Reisen. "Hey, remember who has the gun here!"

Reisen pointed a finger gun at Nivens. "I don't need a _real_ gun to blow your brains out!"

Reimu rang the doorbell, which ended the dispute between Nivens and Reisen; now that the decision had been made for them, there was no going back. The two lunar rabbits calmed down and stared at the door. A few minutes passed with Reimu constantly ringing the bell and no answer.

"Maybe Mooneye's not home?" Nivens suggested. "Or perhaps he's dead? Mooneye _could_ be dead, considering-"

"Call him Mooneye _one more time-_" Reisen's threat was interrupted by a voice coming from inside the house.

"Oh, a visitor?" The voice sounded like a male being. "So I'm not imagining it! Sorry about that! I haven't heard that doorbell in so many years that I assumed it was from the TV... until I realized the TV wasn't _on._ Once again, so very sorry about that, my hearing's not as good as it used to be. I'll be right there!"

The sounds of several padlocks being unlocked were heard, and eventually the door opened up. Reimu, Reisen, and Nivens (who was shivering with fear) were greeted by a peculiar male lunar rabbit - one with long, wild, untamed orange hair that fell to the ground, as if it hadn't been cut in years. His rabbit ears were also a matching orange color, with his left rabbit ear being floppy like Reisen's, and his right ear drooping over the right side of his face, obscuring his right eye. His left eye was closed, and with his right eye hidden, it was impossible to tell what colors his eyes were, though the three assumed it to be red like all lunar rabbits; the man also wore a business suit, quite similar to the Lunar Defense Corp's uniform, but it was a lighter color - more like a violet - and he also wore a red bowtie in place of a necktie. In his left hand he held a black umbrella, which he seemed to be using like a cane.

Nivens looked even more scared now. Reimu was observing the man's odd appearance. Reisen, however, had the biggest smile on her face. She jumped forward toward the man, throwing her arms around him.

"What are you _doing?!_" Nivens shouted. "He'll kill us all!"

"_Albus!"_ Reisen screamed.

For a moment, the man seemed puzzled. "Reisen? Is that you? Something's wrong... I don't believe this beautiful woman that I'm looking could possibly be my younger cousin..."

Reisen blushed. "Quit teasing me! It's embarrassing!"

Nivens' jaw dropped. "Your... cousin... Albus Mooneye is your _cousin..._"

"That sounds about right," The man, apparantly named Albus, replied. "Albus 'Mooneye' Inaba, that's my name. Oh Reisen, you've grown so much! You only stood up to about the height of my cane when I last saw you!"

Nivens looked to Reimu. "That's clearly an umbrella," he said. Then he brought his voice down to a whisper. "I think Mister Mooneye might have a screw loose..."

Reisen glared at Nivens. "I told you not to call him that!"

"Let him say what he wants, Reisen," Albus said. "his words won't insult me. In fact, I've heard 'Mooneye' so many times I've practically adopted it as a nickname."

"See?" Nivens said. "He's okay with it! No harm, no fowl!"

Albus chuckled and smacked Nivens in the head with his umbrella. "Don't sass my cousin," he said. "Now then, you all look like you need a place to stay. Why not come inside?"

Reisen giggled as Albus carried her in. Reimu and Nivens followed the two Inabas inside, with Nivens rubbing his head from being hit.

_**Albus' House [Living Room]**_

Albus set Reisen down on a couch, then looked to Reimu and Nivens. "So," he said, "Feel free to make yourselves at home here. A few things I should say first, though. The electricity doesn't work. They don't give me an electric bill, so I don't pay it. Hence the candles everywhere. I've got a wireless radio receiver if you wanna try it, but good luck getting any entertainment on the piece of junk. Water _does_ work, so if you need a shower or bath, or need to use the bathroom, go right ahead. Are any of you hungry? I can make sandwiches. Be right back!" Albus walked off toward the direction of a kitchen.

Reimu sat down in a recliner and stretched her arms out. "Well, I guess he's not that bad," she said. "Reisen, how come you never told me you had a cousin?"

"You didn't ask," Reisen replied. "And, well, it didn't really matter. Not with how everyone here on the Lunar Capital sees Albus..."

"If only you knew..." Nivens said.

"I know he's been very ill-"

"If only you knew the reason..."

"Then tell me why!"

"Can't. Confidential information. Not even I was supposed to look at it. But I will tell you this: Mooneye wasn't just born deathly ill like you think he was."

Reisen appeared to be thinking very hard about this. So hard in fact that she didn't call out Nivens for referring to Albus as "Mooneye."

Albus came back with a plate of sandwiches. "Peanut butter and jelly," he said. "Enjoy!" Albus passed out sandwiches to everyone. Reisen looked at him as he handed her a sandwich. Albus smiled to her. "Something you need, Reisen?"

"Albus... could Nivens and I talk with you privately... in the kitchen?"

"Hmm?" Albus' left eye opened. It was indeed red like Reisen's. So he had some resemblance to his younger cousin after all, regardless of how little it was. "Sure, why not?" Albus, Reisen, and Nivens all walked to the kitchen.

_**Kourindou**_

Yukari entered through the front door of the store. Rinnosuke's eyes moved away from his book and to the person that caused the bell attached to his door to ring. "Morning, Yukari," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Rinnosuke. You have the sword of Japan's three sacred treasures, yes?"

"You know I do. It's somewhere over here, give me a second..." Rinnosuke walked over to a stack of boxes behind him, rummaged through them for a few moments, and came back holding a chinese jian sword with an iron blade. "Here it is."

"Ah! Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"

"Hm, so that's what it's named. Why'd you ask about it?"

"Because, a... _friend..._ of mine, Genso, is looking for it. His spouse Shinki told me all about his stupid plan to invade the moon using the three sacred treasures. Even if he had all three, there's absolutely no way he could do it. I'm not strong enough to take on both the Watatsuki sisters at once, let alone king Tsukuyomi. So... I'll be holding onto that sword."

"Are you going to pay for it?"

"You can either let me hold onto it, or you can have it stolen by Genso. Your call."

Rinnosuke thought to himself. Either way, he apparently was going to have to part with it. For free. _Better I give it to her than have my shop ransacked._ Rinnosuke nodded and offered it to Yukari. Yukari held the sword by its hilt and smirked. "You made the right choice," she said, and left the store without another word.

_**Forest of Magic (Marisa's House)**_

Julius was laying down on Marisa's couch, using his black leather jacket as a blanket, and his black fedora and mini-hakkero were on the coffee table in front of him. Marisa's own hat sat next to his fedora. "I told you Marisa, I can't sleep," he said.

"Try harder. Just close your eyes."

"My eyes _are_ closed. It's downright impossible."

Marisa was growing more and more concerned of Julius' health with every passing day. "Three weeks without sleep can't be good for you, Julius."

"I know that."

Marisa sat on the far left cushion of the couch and pulled Julius' head onto her apron-covered lap. She gently stroked his hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Julius asked.

"I thought you'd like it."

"W-Well..." Julius appeared to be stuttering. A second look at his face showed that he was actually blushing. "I-It feels nice... t-to be this c-close to you..."

Marisa smiled, but she was a little awestruck. Julius had never been embarrassed about anything in his life. The large, pinkish-red wisp Kontama - a familiar of sorts that Julius gained after he was revived - hovered over to them with a glass of water sitting on it. Julius sat up and took the glass, but his hands were shaking from lying down on the couch for three days straight and not moving a muscle at all. He dropped the glass, which spilled onto Marisa's dress.

"S-Sorry!" Julius said. "I'll clean it up!"

"No, it's fine, it's fine," Marisa insisted. "Just stay there, lay back down, and try to rest. I'm going to go change and then check on Eirin to see if she came up with anything to solve this problem." Marisa kissed Julius' cheek and walked over to a wardrobe.

The young couple was actually in Marisa's room at the moment; her bed was too small to share with Julius, so with some magic she carried the couch up to her room for Julius to sleep on, even though he insisted that he'd be fine sleeping downstairs. Marisa didn't care what he had said then. She wanted to be as close to him as she could at night.

Marisa slowly took off her dress. Kontama hovering in front of her back acted as a great censor from Julius' eyes. Marisa stared at her body. Flat chest and no curves to her hips. The magician sighed. Though she knew Julius wouldn't look at her without her dress on, she practically encoruaged him to do it; it's not like she had the body of a seductress. There wasn't much for him to see.

She put on an outfit similar to the one she had just taken off, except purple in color, and with a matching purple hat that she pulled out of the wardrobe and put on her head. "I'll be back in a while," she said. Then she went downstairs and left through the front door.

Marisa thought to herself as she walked to Eientei. Mostly, she thought about Julius. She'd known him for three years, and they had been best friends. Now, in a matter of three weeks, their relationship had turned romantic and they were living in the same house. The thought made her blush. _A man and a woman living together, _she thought to herself.

She passed by Alice's house and looked at it. _I haven't seen Alice in a week. I wonder what she's up to? Maybe I should... nah, I'll go see her on the way back._

_**Eientei**_

Eirin had had little success in such a short span of time creating a special chemical of her own to help Julius with his insomnia. However, she hadn't failed. She turned to anaesthetics made by humans, and eventually settled with lathering a cloth in ether. Although it was in a way cheating, she didn't care how she helped her patients as long as they were properly treated. And this would properly treat Julius.

Marisa stepped into her office. "Hey Eirin!" She said. "Do you have anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Eirin picked up the cloth and handed it to Marisa. "Have your boyfriend smell this, and he'll go out like a light. But don't smell it yourself, lest you want to fall asleep too."

"Thanks, ze~!"

"Oh, one more thing, Marisa." Eirin grabbed a bottle of pills with a butterfly on its label and gave it to Marisa. "It's been a week, and Alice hasn't come to retrieve her prescription. Can you deliver it to her?"

"Sure thing, ze~! I was going to go see her, as a matter of fact." Marisa left Eirin's office.

With no work left to do, Eirin decided to retire to her bedroom. She had been up for days trying to find a solution for Julius, and she deserved some rest. However...

"Eiriiiiiiin! Come heeeeeeere!"

Eirin sighed and headed to Kaguya's room. Kaguya was lying on the floor with a broken cup near her.

"Another one, Kaguya? Really?"

"I-It's not my fault! I'm not used to pouring my own tea!"

Eirin picked up the clay shards of the cup and tossed them out in a trash can nearby. Then she pulled a new cup out of a cupboard in the room and poured her a drink.

"Thank you, Eirin!" Kaguya smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome, Princess. How come you didn't have Tewi pour it?"

"Well... with Reisen gone, I've apparently become Tewi's new target for pranks. I'm afraid she'll spike it with poison again."

"Well, Tewi is a prankster, it's not like she'd stop because Reisen left for... wait, did you say _again?_"

Kaguya nodded.

"Um, okay then..." Eirin wasn't sure why Tewi was killing Kaguya for her pranks. She was never that harsh with Reisen. _Perhaps she just thinks Kaguya's so used to dying that it doesn't matter if she drops dead from a prank._

"Speaking of Reisen," Kaguya said, "Do you wonder how her mission on the Lunar Capital is going?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Eirin replied. "I'm sure she's doing fine."

"Yeah," Kaguya said, "Me too." Kaguya looked noticeably sad, she was missing her pet rabbit already.

_**Albus' House [Kitchen]**_

"So," Albus said, "We need to talk in private?"

"Well," Reisen said, "It's... about your illness..."

"My illness? What about it?"

"Well... um..."

"Oh, for god's sake!" Nivens said. "I know why you're so ill, Mooneye! You've been lying to your cousin for years! _Your own cousin!"_

For a moment, Albus seemed to glare at Nivens, but only for a moment. Then he just sighed. "All right," he said. "You, rabbit. Share with us everything you know."

"Alright," Nivens said. "Where should I start?"

Albus looked to Reisen. He seemed to look very guilty. Then he looked back to Nivens. "I suppose you should start... with Project Mondstaub."

"Right," Nivens said.

Reisen tilted her head. "Project Mondstaub?"

"Project Mondstaub was a top-secret initiative to make lunar rabbit super soldiers. As we all know, the moon possesses a mysterious, powerful energy. Not even Tsukuyomi understands it. But at some point, Lunarian scientists tried to understand it. They believed that moon dust held the secrets to the moon's special power. So a team went to the far side of the moon and very carefully collected dust from a few rocks that they smashed around.

"Then they took one hundred lunar army soldiers and injected them with the moondust. This did some very terrible things to them, and only the pictures I saw could view the true horror of it. The results were bad, too. All the test subjects died... except for one." Nivens looked at Albus, who sighed.

"Thank you," He said. "I would like to speak to Reisen privately now."

Nivens shrugged and left the kitchen. Reisen was feeling very betrayed. She also wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Reisen," Albus said, "I'm so very sorry that I never told you about this. I just... didn't think you were ready. And... I didn't want you to think of me as the monster everyone sees me as..."

Reisen moved closer to him. "Albus," she said, "I could never look at you and see you as a monster. You're my cousin. I love you."

Albus smiled. "I know. And I love you too."

_**Albus' House [Living Room]**_

"You know," Nivens said to Reimu, "A lot of things have changed since you showed up on the moon with that witch girl and vampire girl."

"Really?" Reimu asked. "How so?"

"Well, you already know that the spell card system and danmaku combat have been integrated into the moon's means of combat. But then we started looking into... other ways to better our society. And we learned about the court system that humans have. The idea of a fair trial for criminals seemed... well, fair. So the High Legion Lunaria was created. The High Legion Lunaria is made up of six judges, known as 'Speakers.' Toyohime and Yorihime are both Speakers. The Speakers consider the facts and decide whether or not a criminal is to be punished, and for how long their sentence will last.

"Originally the Lunar Defense Corps was in charge of tracking down criminals, but that got pretty tedious for them. So they started hiring special forces known as 'Inquisitors' - detectives of sorts here - to find criminals for them. The best Inquisitor that they have is Eisoff 'Ace of Spades' Spader. Pretty cool guy, at least I think he is."

"So why don't we find this Eisoff Spader to help us?"

"...you know what? We probably should. We could use all the help we can get! Except... one does not simply ask the High Legion Lunaria for an Inquisitor to help them. However, if we find Eisoff, maybe, _just_ maybe, he'll lend some assistance."

Albus and Reisen walked into the living room. "What are you two talking about?" Albus asked.

"Gonna find Inquisitor Eisoff Spader to help us," Nivens replied.

"Aren't you supposed to do this alone, Nivens?" Reisen asked.

"Was that a serious question? Are you and the red-white not here to help me?"

"That's different," Reimu said. "No one's supposed to know that we're helping you."

Albus cleared his throat and grabbed everyone's attention. "I think your friend Nivens here makes a good point," he said. "You have no leads, and no means of obtaining those leads. And if this runaway prisoner is as important as I've heard, then that must mean the High Legion Lunaria will have every Inquisitor they've got on the case, including Eisoff. Find Eisoff, find a lead, find your prisoner. Simple as that."

"At last, _someone_ agrees with me," Nivens said. "And it's Mooneye of all people..."

"So when do you three plan to set out to investigate?" Albus asked.

"I think right now would be good," Reimu said as she stretched her arms. "It's getting boring in here."

"Alright then," Reisen said. Then she hugged Albus and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping us!" She said.

"It's not a problem," Albus replied. "I enjoy the company. Now, go out and put a stop to that criminal."

_**Path to the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum**_

Byakuren was heading to the Taoists' temple, with Chisui hovering at her side.

"Excuse me, Lady Hijri," Chisui said.

"Hmm? Do you have a question?"

"I do not understand... why are we headed here?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Well, we have time. Toyosatomimi no Miko is indeed an enemy of mine, being of a rivaling religion. However, things changed after the incident involving a friend of Miko's known as Hata no Kokoro. Kokoro is a mask tsukomogami, and she doesn't understand emotions all that well. Miko and I act as... parents of sorts to her as we help her understand life better."

"I understand now. However, what I do not understand is why you have asked me to accompany you."

Byakuren stopped walking, and Chisui stopped moving at the exact same moment she did, hovering slightly off the ground near her. "Chisui," Byakuren said, "You and Kokoro are alike in some ways. I thought perhaps she could understand friendship."

"Friendship? Do you mean to ask of me to form a partnership with her that is parallel to the one I share with Mutushui?"

"Er... yes. I _think_ that's what I'm asking."

Chisui nodded. "If you command me to do so, Lady Hijiri, then I shall."

The two Buddhists continued their trek to the temple. At the steps of the temple were three figures that were apparently waiting for them. The figure standing in the middle had green hair shaped like horns, and wore a purple cloak. To this figure's right was a woman with the most bizzare skirt that seemed to have faces cut out of it. And to the middle figure's left was a man with a dark blue hat, silver hair, blue eyes, and a white Taichi uniform, with long sleeves to hide his hands. Chisui knew that the male figure was none other than his partner and good friend, Mutushui Huojin.

The three Taoists began to walk toward Byakuren and Chisui. Soon, the two parties were face to face with each other.

"Miko," Byakuren said.

"Byakuren," Miko replied.

"Yo, Chisui!" Mutushui happily said, overjoyed to see his friend after three weeks. "How have the Buddhists been treating ya? Hey, are ya listening ta me?!"

As a matter of fact, Chisui was _not_ listening to Mutushui. Rather, he was face to face with Kokoro. With his feet now on the ground, the Shaolin and menreiki stood at roughly even height. They didn't speak, or even blink; they just stared at each other.

"Miko," Byakuren said, "Why did you bring that brute with you?"

Mutushui glared at Byakuren as his whole body started turning red and steaming. "Don't think I'm afraid to hit any woman that calls me a brute!"

"Calm youself, Mutushui," Miko said. Then she spoke to Byakuren. "Mutushui is my personal bodyguard. You can never be too careful, even if you don't expect anything bad to happen to yourself. Hmm? Kokoro, what are you doing?"

Miko, Byakuren, and Mutushui all looked at Chisui and Kokoro. The two were not moving at all.

"A staring contest?" Mutushui suggested.

"Interesting," Byakuren said. "It seems they are communicating with their minds, not their mouths. It leaves me curious as to what they are saying to each other..."

They all watched this bizarre event, wondering how long it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ace of Spades**

_**Forest of Magic [Alice's House]**_

"Alice? Alice? You there, ze~?" Marisa had been knocking on Alice's door for less than a minute when she discovered it was unlocked, so she stepped inside. "Eirin said you hadn't picked up your pills, so she sent me to bring them to you. I'm going to put them on-" Marisa screamed and dropped the pills. Sprawled on Alice's couch, tied up and looking very panicked... was Alice.

"Alice?" Marisa said. "What... happened here..." Marisa took a closer look at her surroundings. Limbs, torsos, heads, and clumps of cotton from all of Alice's dolls lay everywhere on the floor. It was as if she had stepped into a war zone.

Alice's muffled screaming became louder as a figure rose up behind Marisa and cast a shadow over the magician. Marisa turned around, and she almost screamed.

The large figure was a huge mess of doll parts hanging onto the ceiling. Torsos were sewn together to make a long, sticklike body, and arms and legs were sewn together to make even longer arms and legs that were attached to the body. In total, there were two arms on the left half of the body, one arm on the right, and three legs The body ended at the top with two heads attached to separate necks: Shanghai's head was sewn on, and to the left of it was half of the Julius doll's head.

"What... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Marisa screamed again.

The wicked mess of doll parts spoke in a distorted, demonic voice. "Innnntruuuuuuderrrrrrr... ap-ap-appreeeeeeeeehennnnnnnd..." The figure swung downward at Marisa, the half of the Julius doll's head having a wicked smile sewn onto its face.

_**Lunar Capital [Main metropolis, streets]**_

"So," Reimu said, "Do we even know what this Eisoff Spader looks like?"

"Albus gave me a picture of him. Let me get it out." Reisen pulled a photograph out of her skirt pocket and showed it to Nivens and Reimu.

The photo showed a male man wearing a black, pinstriped fedora and a matching pinstriped suit. Although it was hard to tell, his hair appeared to be white. His eyes were hidden behind a strange, reflective visor, and he had grey rabbit ears sticking out of his hat.

"I don't think he should be too hard to find," Nivens said. "Let's ask some people if they know where he lives."

In an alley just a few blocks away from where Reimu, Reisen, and Nivens were standing, the Lunarian known as Eisoff Spader was slowly walking into the dark path of the alley. "I know you're here," he said. "Show yourself."

Another lunar rabbit seemed to fade into the alley. She had long brown hair and white rabbit ears, and she wore a simple pink dress.

"Manoa Laplace Jr., codename 'Laplace's Demon,'" Eisoff said. "The last time I saw you was when you were a child."

"I... I don't understand... why was I imprisoned in the first place?!" This woman looked very frightened, acting nothing like the prisoner that had escaped. But apparently, this was her.

Eisoff approached Manoa, her scared face reflecting off his visor. "Your mother had committed treason," he said to her, "Passed on lunar knowledge to a human. You look so much like her, you know. It's not surprising that you'd get mistaken for her."

"How... how do you know my mother?"

"I was your mother's confidant for a long time. That changed when she left to Earth. She very much loved the human she married, and since she was on Earth, the non-aging effects of the moon didn't apply to her. She died like a human, but you know that of course."

"So, you knew my mother... that means you're going to help me, right?"

"Yes. However, I work for the High Legion Lunaria now, so I have to turn you in before I can do anything else."

"What? NO!" Manoa screamed, and just before Eisoff could lay hands on her, a red amulet struck him in the leg. He pulled it out, examined it, then turned around to find Reimu, Reisen, and Nivens staring at him from the opening of the alley.

Manoa quickly turned invisible and fled. Eisoff seemed very upset now. He threw the amulet at Reimu, who caught it. "Hey!" He shouted. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You should know better than to try to touch a woman!" Reisen said.

"Oh, and also," Nivens said, "We need your help finding the escaped prisoner."

"You _idiots,"_ Eisoff said, "That woman _was_ the prisoner! I was just about to arrest her before you got in the way! Now she's gone and I have to look for her again!"

"Two birds, one stone. We happen to be looking for that prisoner too. We should team up and work together to catch her, right?"

"You're the imbeciles that caused her to get away just now. Do you _really_ think I'm going to help you? Besides, I work alone."

"Reimu, this man's starting to get on my nerves," Reisen said as she pointed a finger gun at Eisoff. "Can we fight him?"

Reimu pointed her gohei at the Inquisitor. "Yes, I think we should. If only so that we can get some details from him. And because I'm bored."

Nivens aimed his rifle at Eisoff. "Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun!"

Eisoff posed his right hand in a finger gun like Reisen and fired at Nivens. With no time to react, Nivens was hit in the chest and knocked unconscious instantly. Reimu facepalmed. "I can see why he's not a soldier..."

"He's getting away!" Reisen was firing bullets from her finger at Eisoff, who was climbing up the walls of the alley, jumping to the parallel walls to dodge the bullets. In a matter of seconds, he reached the top of the left walls's building, and Reimu went after him. Reisen was tasked with getting Nivens to safety for the time being.

Reimu was in hot pursuit, flying from rooftop to rooftop, chasing down the Ace of Spades. But Eisoff was fully aware that he was being followed. He turned around and began running _backwards,_ all while firing bullets from his finger at Reimu. The red-white, unprepared for this attack, was pichuuned in an instant.

Eisoff was feeling well accomplished until he reached the edge of the rooftop. The next one was too far away for him to jump to, and it was certainly too high of a height for him to jump down from. Additionally, Reimu had recovered and was catching up to him.

Eisoff sighed. He was cornered. "Alright, you win. You had your fun. You got me."

Reimu stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "That's more like it. Now, tell me who you are."

Eisoff bowed. "I am Eisoff Spader, top-notch Inquisitor for the High Legion Lunaria. I got the nickname 'Ace of Spades' because I'm simply the best, but I'm not about to toot my own horn. And you are?"

"Reimu Hakurei, 'Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise,' sent here to catch the escaped prisoner because apparently people like you can't do your jobs right."

"Oh, you're the shrine maiden who changed life on the Lunar Capital. I should thank you. It's because of you that I have this wonderful job."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You're going to tell me everything you know, whether you like it or not."

_**Lunar Capital Prison**_

"Thanks for bringing him back. I knew he couldn't do this." Hara looked at Nivens, who was now asleep in a chair. Then he turned to look at Reisen.

"So," she said, "You're Hara Crehm, a Lunarian veteran?"

"Indeed I am. I fought in the first Genso-Lunar War. Would've fought in the second one, too... if we could even consider a few people invading the moon a war. Why are we still calling that the Second Genso-Lunar War, anyway?"

"So... can you enlighten me on everything that happened here?"

"Sure. This is the Lunar Capital's maximum security prison. I am the warden, and my goal is to keep all the inmates locked in, no matter what. This is the first hiccup the place has ever had."

"What exactly happened?"

"Not too sure yet. My officers are still reviewing the surveillance tapes to find out."

Reisen's voice lowered a little. "Could you tell me more... about Project Mondstaub?"

"Project Mondstaub? How would you know about... wait, are you related to Mooneye?"

Reisen now sounded a little upset. "Don't call him that."

"I have every right to! Albus is a good friend of mine! In fact, I was the first to give him the name Mooneye. After Mondstaub, he was simply the best shooter I had ever seen. I once told him he could shoot the very center of the moon if he could see it with his own eyes, hence the nickname 'Mooneye.' I never thought it would be used again to describe him as a monster."

"Why did you do it? Why did you force him into it?"

Hara puffed some smoke out of his pipe. "Little miss, let me tell you something. Of all one hundred soldiers, your cousin was the only one who _volunteered_ for Project Mondstaub."

Reisen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He... volunteered?"

"Mhm. I suppose that's what allowed him to survive. Pure determination, the guts to do whatever it takes to protect his home. Albus is a very brave man. If he hadn't been kicked out of the army, I suppose he would've got a medal or two-"

"Albus was in the army?"

"Eheheh! One of the best soldiers the lunar army had, and my good partner in the war days!"

"So... why was he kicked out?"

"Project Mondstaub was a covert experiment. Couldn't let the civilians know the army used their soldiers as lab rats. So he quit. It's recorded in his files as dishonorable discharge, but it's anything but that. He just quit."

"And the army just... _let_ him quit?"

"They couldn't have word spread that Albus had become a mon-... I mean, 'different.' It wouldn't look good on the army's reputation. But Albus doesn't mind. At least he can live in peace."

"Peace?! He almost never leaves his home because of all the people who see him becoming afraid of him! You call that peace?!"

"We all have our own definitions of peace, lass. Mine is running this prison. Oh, Nivens, you're awake."

Nivens had indeed woken up with a groan. "What... happened..."

"Glad to see you're up, private," Hara said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sir!" The shout came from an officer reviewing tapes. "You're never gonna believe what we just found!"

"Nonsense, I'm sure I can believe... holy shit..." Hara was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what the tapes had caught. "Nivens... you weren't lying after all..." The video being shown to Hara blew his mind. Because in the security footage, he saw Nivens walking up to Manoa's cell and opening it, allowing her to escape.

_**Nivens is a criminal now?! And what will happen to Marisa and Alice if no one comes to save them? You won't want to miss the next chapter!**_

Author's note: I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to finish. April was a busy month for me. But now I'm back and ready to continue writing fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fantastic Lunatic Renegade**

_**?**_

_Hello..._

_Hello._

_You are... very strange..._

_I would say you are quite strange yourself, talking to me like this._

_Your name... What is your name...?_

_My name? My name is Chisui Kafuku. What is your name?_

_My name... Hata... no Kokoro..._

_Hata no Kokoro, you say? That is a lovely name._

_Thank you..._

_I do hope we may become good friends._

_..._

_**Hall of Dreams Great Mausoleum [Entrance]**_

Byakuren, Miko, and Mutushui were still watching Chisui and Kokoro. The only movements that the two had made in the past hour was that they had both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads against each other's.

"I think it's cute," Byakuren said, breaking the silence between her and Miko and her bodyguard. "They look like sleeping children."

"I wonder if they really _are_ asleep," Miko pondered.

"Hardly," Mutushui responded.

Byakuren and Miko both looked to the shaolin fighter. "Oh?" Miko said. "What makes you say that?"

"Chisui's a psychic," Mutushui said. "He's probably communicating with Kokoro solely through consciousness. Those two may look asleep, but they're very much awake."

"Oh, I understand... kind of... not really, but whatever." Miko turned her gaze to Byakuren. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I would enjoy a cup of tea," Bykauren replied.

"Mutushui! Make us some tea!" Miko shouted.

"Yeah yeah..." Mutushui, not too happy about being given silly orders such as making tea, grumbled to himself as he walked into the mausoleum.

_**Forest of Magic [Marisa's House]**_

Julius was still laying on the couch, exactly as Marisa had left him. Julius hadn't tried to sleep. He was thinking about so many things.

_Just a month ago, I would've been sweeping the steps of the Chapel as Iesua prepared lunch... now I'm bedridden with my girlfriend taking care of me... and to think this started because I wanted to stop an incident..._

_Yeah... except now, without Longinus, I'm weak and worthless... Genso said he'd track it down for me, but he hasn't told me anything..._

"You really shouldn't be so lost in thought. You never know who might be robbing your home." The voice came from a woman familiar to Julius.

"Gah!" Julius exclaimed. He hadn't been expecting visitors. "Oh... Yukari?"

Yukari was standing in front of Julius, holding a sword. However, Yukari shook her head, and then her figure seemed to begin melting, fading, until...

"Oh. Genso Kyo. What do you want?"

"During the celebration at the end of the incident I caused, I vowed to do everything in my power to protect Gensokyo. I have had an enemy that lives on the moon that I feel I need to exterminate because of my promise."

"An enemy?" Julius said. "Well, since you're here to boast... what 'enemy' if not Yukari?"

"Tsukuyomi."

"Tsukuyomi? You mean... the moon god? From the _Kojiki?_(1) _That_ Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes, Julius. _That_ Tsukuyomi."

For a moment, Julius was speechless, not because he was awestruck, but because he wasn't sure what to say. Then he just burst into laughter.

"Oh," he said, "That's rich! There's no way Tsukuyomi is real!"

"Julius," Genso said, "You live in a world where shrine maidens fight youkai, witches perform real magic, and vampires and werewolves exist. Furthermore, you know the moon is inhabited, and by rabbits at that. Is the idea that characters from a storybook existing in real life really that farfetched to you? You _do_ realize Kaguya and Fujiwara no Mokou come from a story too, right?"

"Uh... um... I need to get out more, I guess... hang on a second. What's with the sword?"

"Can you guess?"

"Well... I remember from fighting you that you have the treasure Yasakani no Magatama-"

"And now I have the mirror, Yata no Kagami, as well."

"And the Imperial Regalia of Japan was composed of three objects, a sword, a mirror, and a jewel... wait, you don't mean... that sword is-"

"Indeed. Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the grasscutter sword."

"But that would mean you have _all three treasures_ now!"

"Indeed. And with these treasures, I will go to the moon, defeat Tsukuyomi, and _conquer _it!"

"Conquer it? But what about the vow you made?"

"I am keeping true to it. I wish to preserve peace in Gensokyo. And to do that, I can't take my chances with the denizens of the moon. I will take out their ruler and head back here before they realize it. With these three sacred treasures in my possession, there is no way I can lose!"

"I won't let you do this!" Julius leapt off the couch and onto his feet, but he soon staggered and fell to the floor, his legs weak from weeks of lying on the couch.

Genso snickered. "Yes, you are doing _so much_ to stop me by kneeling before me." A portal opened behind him, and he jumped backward into it.

"Damn it..." Kontama, Julius' spirit familiar, got underneath Julius so that he was laying on its large pink form. "Thanks, Kontama. Let's go find Marisa. She must've stopped by Alice's house since she's taking so long." And with that, Kontama carried Julius out the window of Marisa's room.

_**Lunar Capital Prison**_

Nivens was watching the tape over and over again. Frankly, he was bored of it; it's not like the footage would ever change. Every time, it showed him walking up to Manoa's cell and opening it.

Reisen was furious with Nivens. Hara, however, was confused. "Why'd you do it?"

"I told you," Nivens said, "I don't remember doing it. In fact... I don't really think I remember much of what happened before the prisoner escaped... what was I doing that day..." Nivens rubbed his head, as if he were in pain.

"Admiral," Reisen said, "He'll be under arrest, won't he?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Hara replied. "However. If there was a way to prove his actions were involuntary, then he'd be innocent and free to go."

Nivens groaned. "Ugh... AHA! I REMEMBER NOW!"

"You do?" Hara asked.

"Yeah! I remember EVERYTHING! I was on my way to the prison in the morning, and then this guy in a suit just... stared at me creepily... and then, uh... actually, that's all I remember. Well, I DO remember that the man I saw hid his eyes with a visor..."

"A visor?" Reisen said. "Wait... Nivens, could the man you met be... Eisoff Spader?"

"Eisoff? Hm... yeah! Actually, it was him! I don't know how I didn't regonize him-"

"Nivens, _think_, dammit!" Reisen exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious?! Eisoff Spader _hypnotised you!_"

"Hypnotised? But that's impossible. Sure, we Lunar Rabbits have hypnotic power, but it doesn't work on other Lunar Rabbits. You should know that."

"Well, that just has to be what happened," Reisen said. "We just need to figure out how."

"Hey, you two," Hara said. "Do you realize what you're saying? You're trying to accuse the High Legion Lunaria's greatest Inquisitor of freeing a dangerous criminal and using someone against their will to help him. I'll just leave you two to figure out how you'll do that and prove it. Good luck." Hara Crehm exited the surveillance room.

"He has a point," Nivens said. "I'm doomed, as sure as ferrets are ferrets.(2)"

_**Lunar Capital Defense Corps**_

"So," Yorihime said. "Spader, you claim Manoa Laplace is innocent?"

After Reimu had caught up with Eisoff and demanded he cough up what he knows, Eisoff had said telling her would do little for anyone, and instead offered to take her to the LDC to speak with the princesses of the moon. Though Reimu didn't like the Watatsuki sisters, she was willing to comply if it meant she got a better grasp of the situation. So here she was now, with Eisoff, Toyohime, and Yorihime.

"Oh, heavens no," Eisoff replied. "Manoa Laplace is _far_ from innocent. However, Manoa Laplace Jr. - whom you had incarcerated - has nothing to do with this crime."

"Oh?" Toyohime said. "Manoa had a daughter?"

"Indeed. It's not like either of you two princesses would've thought that Manoa bred with a human, though. It's unheard of."

"Hold up," Reimu said. "Just what did this prisoner do that was so bad?"

"Eh? You don't know?" Eisoff wondered. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know, considering the situation had nothing to do with you. Right, storytime. It all started a few centuries ago. Manoa Laplace went to Earth, where she met a young man, Simon Prierre. The two married, and then Manoa told Simon some confidential Lunar stuff. Something he later called the 'Laplace's Demon'... I don't understand much of this myself, despite being at Manoa's side for a majority of this time. Anyway, that was illegal, but once the Lunar Capital found this out, Manoa was dead, and I had to hand over their daughter to satisfy them." Eisoff glared at Toyohime and Yorihime.

Yorihime simply glared back. Toyohime, however, had a look of guilt on her face. "Oh dear," She said. "Eisoff, I'm... I'm so sorry. Those were different times... Yorihime and I were less forgiving then..."

"That doesn't matter now," Eisoff said. "What matters is that I can prove her innocence to the High Legion Lunaria. But before we do that, we need the young woman first. We need to capture the 'Fantastic Lunatic Renegade', Manoa Laplace Junior."

_**Somewhere in Makai**_

"Genso, dear... I'm worried about what you're getting yourself into." Shinki was sitting at the edge of her bed. Genso was looking out a window to see the wasteland that was Makai, his back turned to his lover. Shinki sighed and rubbed her belly. She and Genso usually got along very well; it was only at times like this, when her lover was serious about his own goals, that he ever ignored Shinki. At times like these, Shinki would rub her stomach and hum to herself, finding comfort in the idea that she was carrying two children that were listening to her voice.

"Shinki," Genso said. "I love you. You know that. But Gensokyo is my top priority. I made a promise to its people. I will protect them as best as I can."

"But you made a promise to _me_, too!" Shinki shouted. "You promised you wouldn't fight anymore!"

"I know what I said," Genso replied. "But when the denizens of the moon are involved, there is no diplomatic solution. All Lunarians know how to do is fight, so I'll give them one. Right at their source."

"but there must be another way-"

"Shinki, I'm doing what I think is best for Gensokyo. For _you._ For _our children_. I want them to be raised by a father they can be proud of. Someone who they can say has protected Gensokyo as best as he can. I can't very well do that, seeing how you sealed me for so long..." Shinki saw a teardrop fall to the floor at Genso's feet.

"Genso..." Shinki was aghast. Up until now, she thought Genso's desire to conquer the moon was little more than an act of selfishness, a score to settle with Tsukuyomi. It had never occurred to her that he was trying to protect more than just the world he created. "Genso... if you truly feel that way... then I support you."

"...thank you, my dear." Genso reached out for his mask, hanging on a wall near him, and put it on. He walked over to Shinki, lifting up the mask so that only his lips were visible, and gently pressed his lips against hers. "I will return soon." Genso opened a portal, and exited through it.

_**Eientei**_

"Eirin! I brought a visitor!"

"That voice... Reimu?" Eirin looked out a window. Sure enough, the doctor saw the Hakurei shrine maiden with a figure in a pinstriped suit and hat, hiding his eyes with a reflective visor. After a few moments, the two visitors entered Eirin's office.

"So," Eirin said. "What brings you two here?" Eirin was paying more attention to Eisoff. _This man... I feel like I've seen him before..._

"We," Eisoff began, "are here on a secondary mission, by request from the miko. She, uh... doesn't like the moon, and needed a break from being there."

"Simply put," Reimu said, "I want to continue the search for your son. I don't care about the moonbitch sisters' problems."

"Oh!" Eirin smiled big. "I'm so glad you care about my personal problems so much!"

"No, not really," Reimu said. "A transgender boy attacking Reisen doesn't exactly count as an incident. Attack the human village, and then I may consider it so. I just don't want to help the Watatsukis."

"Well, um... alright, so long as you're helping me. And you brought an ally too."

Eisoff bowed. "Eisoff 'Ace of Spades' Spader, Inquisitor of the High Legion Lunaria, at your service."

"Um... excuse me?" Eirin asked. "Inquisitor? Legion? What does all that-"

"The moon's changed a bit," Reimu said. "Don't worry about the details."

"Ma'am," Eisoff said, "Your child. Tell me more about him."

Eirin had a somber look on her face. "I'd love to. Eion was always such a nice boy-"

"I'm not listening to this," Reimu said, and then she left Eirin's office, and Eientei entirely.

"You have my attention," Eisoff said.

"Right," Eirin responded. "Where was I... Eion was such a nice boy. He always listened to me, always happy to see me, always loved me. All children are adorable, but Eion was just so _precious_. He was always interested in my work, tugging at my lab coat or dress and shouting 'Mommy, I want to make medicine too!', or 'Mommy, teach me to cook!'..." Tears streamed from Eirin's eyes. "Eion..."

"Ma'am," Eisoff said, "Do you need a tissue?"

"Y-Yes... they're right over there, next to... agh!" Eirin did not receive a tssue. Instead, a peculiar chemical was splashed into her face, and she coughed and spat it out of her mouth. _Oh no... this is the bottle of spare ether! I'm already... feeling drowsy..._ "W-Why... why did you... do that..."

Eisoff had a sinister smirk on his face. "Really?" He said. "You haven't figured it out yet? Who I _really _am? I think you need a hint!" Eisoff removed his hat and visor. As it turned out, he was not actually a Lunar Rabbit; the rabbit ears he had were attached to his hat. His eyes, however, were his most defining feature... cloudy and gray...

Eirin's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. "I-It's you..." She said. She started crying more. "It's really, _really_ you..." Eirin extended her hand to touch Eisoff, but he swatted it away.

"You are nothing to me," Eisoff said. "Manoa was more of a parent than you ever were."

"Eion... how could you say such things to me... Eion, don't you remember who you are? You're my child, my _son_-"

"Your... child... your... son..." Eisoff started screaming and gripped his head. He appeared to be having something of an identity crisis, as he kept saying "I am... Eisoff Spader... no, I am... Eion... Yago...koro... no, I am..." continuously in a loop.

"Eion... Eion!" Eirin was walking toward her long-lost child, but she couldn't make it; the ether had taken its toll on her, and her consciousness slipped away. As she fell to the floor, lying on her side, the last thing she saw was Eion Yagokoro donning his fedora and visor again, resuming his persona as Eisoff Spader, and frantically running out of the room.

(1) The Kojiki is a piece of Japanese literature that tells the stories of the Japanese gods and goddesses, mainly Izanagi, Izanami, Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi.

(2) Slightly paraphrased White Rabbit quote from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.


End file.
